This Christmas
by LilyGhost
Summary: Stephanie decides that this Christmas, the first one she's spending with Ranger, is going to be celebrated their way and with just the two of them.


**All familiar characters and phrases belong to Janet. The mistakes are mine. Happy Holidays!**

"What time do we have to be at your parents' house tomorrow, Babe?" Ranger asked me, turning off the news we'd been watching.

I looked over at Ranger and smiled. We were curled up on the couch in his living room - okay, _I'm_ the only one curled up - but I couldn't help it. Every time Ranger is nearby, I get sucked into his force field and don't try very hard to get free. It was Christmas Eve, and my favorite Christmas already. Even topping the year I turned four and got a bike with training wheels from Santa, my first real taste of freedom. I never asked for little pink tea sets or Barbie dolls. I think I was plotting my Burg escape even at that age.

"Why the smile?" Ranger said. "Are you planning on telling your mother about your run in with Angie Morelli over dinner?"

"Nope," I said, though I would have.

It was nice to finally have Joe's mom off my back. After seeing me and Ranger in the middle of one incredible lip lock outside Tasty Pastry, Grandma Bella and Angie were nice enough to confront me about the inappropriateness of public displays of affection.

One slightly graphic suggestion of where they could stick their PDA opinions, followed by an Italian hand gesture my dad would've been proud of, and they were on their way. I'm not Joe Morelli's girlfriend anymore. I'm Ranger's woman now. And that means I don't have to put up with any of Morelli's family crap.

"This is even better than that would've been," I told Ranger, getting back to his question. "After you said that your family is visiting Celia this year, I told my mom that we weren't coming over. Now we can stay here on seven for Christmas. I figured if I waited until now to share the good news, it could count as part of your present. And since this is the time of year for miracles, I'm going to attempt my own and make us Christmas dinner."

Ranger is very good at being expressionless, so I couldn't tell if he was cringing or not.

"We should be okay," I told him. "I discussed this with Ella before she left yesterday, and we both decided I should avoid poultry, pork, and seafood - the major contributors to food poisoning - and stick with something easy. I have everything I need here, and you get to help me."

"I do?" Ranger asked, his lips forming a smile.

"Yup. Don't you know that there's nothing sexier than a man doing something in the kitchen?"

Okay, so Ranger is sexy _everywhere_, but I have a feeling I'll need him for this.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ranger told me.

"I'm not completely insane, though, breakfast is covered. I also bought stuff for sandwiches, and scored myself some dessert since there's no way in hell I'm torturing a defenseless cake recipe."

"Maybe you should think about trying it, Babe. Your mother would have one less thing to bribe you with to get you to visit."

"Hmm, that is true. But that would end up being way too convenient for me. If I eat more, you'll telI me to work out more."

"No. _You'll_ say you need to work out more," Ranger said, "and then not do it."

"See, you understand my point."

"There was a point in there?"

"Yes. If I'm able to cook for myself, I'll stay home and eat. Which is bad because I'm too lazy to exercise."

"So relying on Ella, your mother, and take-out is your idea of a diet plan?" Ranger asked me.

"Yep. Smart, right?"

"No."

"Well, you seem to really like the way I look, so it's working."

"I _do _like the way you look, Babe," Ranger said, moving a little more into my personal space. "But I like the way you _feel _even better."

I found myself trapped between Ranger's arms and the corner of the couch. I could see the lights of the Christmas tree over his shoulder before he dipped his head, blocking out everything around me except him.

"And how would you say I feel now?" I asked softly, my lips brushing his with every word.

"That's an easy one, Steph," Ranger said, lightly kissing me.

"It is?"

"Yes. Right now, you feel like you want me. Bad."

Yup, I thought to myself, as Ranger's mouth covered mine and his body moved over me, Ranger is_ always _right.

The snow started early Christmas morning while I was still snuggled up next to Ranger under the covers. The way the snow was coming down, it wouldn't be long before it covered up the usual grime and graffiti Trenton has to offer, making the air seem safe to breathe, and also making me glad that I got to stay inside Ranger's building all day.

"You keep that up, Babe, and we won't be doing much today except each other," Ranger told me, sliding his hand up my bare back.

Staying with Ranger most of the time has really cut down on my laundry, not because Ella washes what's here, but because I'm almost always naked when I go to sleep now.

"I think we did enough of that last night," I said, stopping my wandering fingers just long enough to lift my head and press my lips to the mocha skin my cheek had been resting on.

"_Enough of that_?" Ranger asked, clearly not believing me.

I shivered as I remembered one particular toe-curling moment after we'd made it into the bedroom.

"Okay, so I'll never get enough of _that_, but Ella's expecting a report on this cooking mission I'm on so we have to get up at some point." I draped my arm across Ranger's rippled stomach and settled my leg between his. "Just maybe not right this very second."

Two hours later, Ranger and I were both showered and dressed in what my mother would call 'good clothes'. We may be staying home, but it was still a holiday and I was all for celebrating every part of it. I chose a black swirly skirt that hit mid-thigh, a deep red sweater that just happened to have a deep V neckline, and heels for when I went downstairs to say _Merry Christmas _to the guys working.

Ranger kept insisting that Rangeman is a place of business, so the only concession he was willing to make for this holiday was a little tree he let me put up in the control room kitchen, tucked away from any potential client's view. Last year, and the five before that, I hadn't managed to get a tree for my own apartment. _This_ year, I decorated Ranger's apartment - with Ella's help - in plenty of time for Christmas. A first for me, so it was kind of a big deal. Ranger not saying no to anything I wanted to do _inside _the apartment showed me that he knew exactly how I felt about this year being different than every other one I've had in the past.

Ranger and I had breakfast at the little bar in his kitchen, and Ranger didn't even mind that Rex was up early running on his wheel near us. Rex paused to eat the cracker I had given him when I'd joined my two guys in the kitchen, but didn't leave the wheel. Me and Rex understand each other, because I wanted to do the same thing to Ranger as Rex did to the cracker when I saw him in his corporate attire. Ranger looked delicious, wearing black pants and a dark grey dress shirt. Sex appeal Ranger has by the truckload.

Our morning is the complete opposite of what I knew was going on at Valerie and my parents' houses right now. The girls would have already raced downstairs, first excited about the presents, then the snow. After the presents were torn open, and they'd eaten breakfast, Mary Alice and Angie will probably try building a snowman out of the two inches that have already fallen. My mom and Grandma Mazur would be in the kitchen making pancakes and cooking bacon as the coffee was brewing, counting down the minutes until Valerie and her family arrive while also calculating the perfect time to put the ham in the oven. Just knowing what's happening across town made me feel like a part of it, even though I chose not to be. Having Ranger all to myself, and _on Christmas_, is something I wasn't willing to pass up. Besides, I'd left the presents I bought everyone at my parents' house so the guilt was substantially less. As long as the girls are happy, my mother had to pretend to be. At least for today.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" Ranger asked, putting a plate with the danish I'd picked up yesterday - along with a chocolate cake with a huge, icing Christmas tree covering the top of it - in front of me. I couldn't find anything for Ranger at Tasty Pastry, so Ella put together a Greek yogurt parfait for him. That along with one of her Morning Glory muffins and some fruit was Ranger's breakfast. Not bad, but not great in my opinion.

"Not deep," I said, answering his question. "Just happy."

Ranger sat down next to me, and I nudged the coffee cup that I'd just filled closer to him.

"What were those happy thoughts about?"

"Like you have to ask?" I told him. "They were about you ... and _us_."

"For someone who never remembers holidays, Steph, you seem to have gone all out this year," Ranger said, nodding towards the garland wrapped with colored lights lining the archway separating the entry hall and kitchen.

"This is our first Christmas as a couple, and therefore is one that needs to be acknowledged."

"Acknowledge it you did," Ranger told me, before finishing his breakfast and kissing the top of my head. "So what's on the menu for tonight?"

"You're still with me on that?" I asked, seriously worried that I'd make him, and in the process _myself_, sick.

"On _everything_, Babe."

I guess that answered that, and in a way that made me want to drag him back to the bedroom. If I would have known all that sweetness was lurking underneath Ranger's scary bounty hunter exterior and robotic declarations of love, I would've told Morelli to go to hell a long time ago. I told my hormones, and my brain, to knock it off and focused on what Ranger said.

"Ella gave me a simple recipe to try. Lasagne. I know it's not the healthiest choice, but Ella told me to switch out the noodles for whole-wheat ones and use low-fat cheeses. And with the added spinach, it'll even look a little Christmasy. My Mom always has what she calls _Christmas Pasta_, so this isn't all that far off. And if it tastes really bad, I'm ready to blame the healthy alternatives, not my culinary skills."

"You don't have to go through any trouble, Steph. Just spending the day together is enough. I'm not Joe, I don't expect you to cook for me."

"I know. That's why I'm going to attempt it. To prove to myself that I can do it, and show you that I love you enough to want to try."

"Babe, you're done having to prove yourself to _anyone_. Me least of all."

"Ranger, wanting to improve myself isn't a bad thing, as long as it's my decision. Joe was constantly telling me what to do just to make his life easier. _I'm_ only saying that I want to try out cooking us dinner, and hopefully not kill us in the process. There's a big difference between the two. I'm not changing myself to make you happy. I'm challenging myself to make me better."

"I'm proud of you for finally realizing that, though I'd argue the point of you needing to be better. And I'm hard to kill, Babe. Many have tried, none have succeeded."

"And I've never been more glad about something. Now ... are you going to promise to help me out here? I'd bet anything that you actually know how to cook."

"I do," Ranger told me, making my shoulders slump in relief. "And I will help if you need it, but this is _your _show."

"I'll take that."

"You haven't mentioned exchanging gifts at all, do I take that to mean you want to wait?"

"Yeah. Today isn't about _gifts_. It's about ... _food_," I said, smiling over at him.

"You had me worried that you'd gone soft for a minute," Ranger told me, standing and putting our dishes in the sink.

"Nope, not me. I'm as hard as they come."

Ranger came back to me, but didn't sit down again.

"No, Babe, that would be _me_. Want to feel for yourself?"

He didn't give me a chance to answer. Ranger pulled me to my feet and up against him.

Yep, he was hard alright. Ranger made Joe look like a friggin' monk in the libido department.

"Very nice," I told him, sliding my hands up his chest to join behind his head, "but I might need a little taste test just to be sure."

"Taste away, Babe."

Well, he asked for it. I gently pulled Ranger's head down and did my best to scramble his brains like Ranger does mine. There was no softening on either of our parts when we came up for air. Damn. That was stupid. Kissing Ranger always led to me wanting to do a lot of _other _things with Ranger, and I'd still like to go see the guys this morning.

"We're not continuing this right now, are we?" Ranger asked, sinking his fingers into my curls, not letting me move too far away from him.

"No, but hold that thought."

"Consider it held. If you want to go visit with the men, I'll check in with Tank so I'll be free for the rest of the day."

"That's a good idea," I told Ranger, "because once I get back here, I don't plan on leaving ... or letting you leave, either."

Ranger's lips twitched, but it didn't appear like he was about to run scared like I used to do when Ranger threw down a challenge.

"I have no intention of leaving, Babe. If anyone should be scared, it's _you_."

"You just did it again. Stop turning the tables on me," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"No. Now get moving before I take you _on _the table instead of turning it."

Hmmm ...

"Stephanie ..."

"I'm going, I'm going. I was just enjoying the visual before I did."

"Just make sure that sexy look is off your face before you leave. I've made it a personal goal to not beat the shit out of anyone on major holidays."

"Only the _major _ones?" I asked.

"Yes. It's newly implemented and subject to change at any time."

"I'll try to remember that. Tell Tank I said hi. It was nice of him to offer to take your place in Boston so you could stay here with me."

"Tank is relieved that you wanted me here with you," Ranger told me. "He took the brunt of it when I couldn't spend as much time with you as I would have liked due to me being an ass or you dating one."

"Ranger ..." I started to say.

"Morelli was an ass. Still is, but I don't care about that as much now."

"Because you got the girl?"

"Yes. And the three of us know I'm going to keep her."

"Not now you aren't," I told him. "I'm heading downstairs. You can let Tank know that there will be something from me in his office when he gets back."

"It isn't going to be Lula, is it?" Ranger asked.

"No," I said smiling. "I wouldn't do that to Tank. He barely got out that relationship alive."

And with that I picked up the gift bags that contained the presents I got for each of the guys, grabbed the cookies I bought yesterday for the ones stuck manning the monitors, and took the elevator down to the control room. I gave Hector and Ram the cookies and their gifts, then went to see if anyone was loitering in the kitchen. I was surprised to see Vince getting a cup of coffee.

"I thought you were off today," I said to him.

"Hi, Steph," Vince said. "I am. I just thought I'd hang here until I was ready to head over to my parents' place."

"You're keeping Hector and Ram awake?"

"Something like that," he told me. "I'm surprised Ranger let you out of the apartment this morning."

"So am I, but here I am."

I handed Vince his gift, wished him a Merry Christmas and headed down to the fourth floor, feeling like Santa had nothing on me. I was able to avoid Lester's lips, thanks to Bones, and knocked on a few more doors delivering Christmas cheer and a few presents. And the men really seemed to appreciate it. I had kept my ears open for the last couple weeks so I'd know what to get them. Anything from a new wallet, gift card for the coffee shop that was on their way to work, a favorite snack someone loves but won't buy themselves, to a new game even though I think they all should be out of the video game stage by now. They are a large group - and one really hard to shop for - but I was determined to get everyone something a little bit personal. I gave Ella and Louis their gifts a few days ago, and I'd give all the absent guys their gifts tomorrow.

I repeatedly told the guys, along with Ranger, not to buy me anything. I feel like I have my life back, and that's all I had wanted. Of course, everyone just ignored me. Lester gave me a small box full of keychains, ranging from thoughtful to raunchy - since I usually had to replace mine every time my car exploded. I got a gift certificate for a cut by none other than Mr. Alexander from Bobby, who'd left that and a card with Lester in case he couldn't get back until tonight. And from the other guys, I received lots of little things I hadn't expected. A new wheel for Rex. A top of the line Taser. A Wonder Woman mug. My Rangemen did good. I'd look pretty while catching a skip, be able to taser the perp if needed, and have my keys handy to haul in the FTA if my car survived.

And the guys kept to the Rangeman tradition of giving to charity instead of daring to buy Ranger something. Listening to the guys explain which charity they decided on this year, and why, was way more interesting to me than unwrapping a present. There is so much more to these men that no one ever gets to see. I consider myself very lucky to be among the few who have gotten to know them, and who seems to be liked by them.

After almost an hour, I left the guys and rejoined Ranger. I put everything I hadn't handed out back under the tree, and headed straight for the little office off the bedroom to see how Tank was doing. Ranger was typing when I walked in.

"I'm back," I told him, like he wasn't aware of that. "How's Tank?"

"Ready to come home," Ranger told me.

I plopped myself down in Ranger's lap just because I could. He didn't complain about where my ass landed, so I took that to mean Ranger had concluded his business for the day.

"But is Tank going to be allowed to?"

"In another day or two. Tank's not stupid enough to travel during a holiday unless he has to."

"Is there anything else you need to get done?" I asked.

"No. I'm all yours."

Yes ... he finally is.

Ranger called Julie before we left the office, and I even got to talk to her, too. Usually, Ranger gave me a Julie update after the fact, but this is the first time he purposely waited for me to place a call. I'm sure that said something about our relationship, I just didn't what. Or maybe Ranger just felt it was the right thing to do since I'd made it clear that I was sending her something.

We did have sandwiches for lunch and Ranger didn't sigh miserably when I suggested we watch a movie before I had to think about how our next meal was getting to the table. Okay, so Ghostbusters isn't your typical Christmas movie, but it never failed to make me feel good. I honestly think Ranger only agreed to sit down and waste over an hour of his free time on a movie, because he knew he'd have unlimited access to my legs - since I was still wearing the skirt - while I was trying to pay attention to the TV. Ranger is always thinking ahead like that. When the credits began to roll, I did feel relaxed and happy, but I don't think the movie was the reason for it this time.

At four o'clock Ranger followed me into the kitchen.

"Okay," I said to him and God, "here goes nothing."

I got out the pot and pan I thought I'd need, and started with browning the meat like Ella told me, while Ranger opened the cans of tomato stuff for the sauce. My hand stilled as I watched him working the can opener. Yep, this is just as hot as seeing him subdue a scumbag on Stark. Ranger had rolled his sleeves up, and I couldn't look away as the muscles in his forearm flexed.

"Babe, your ground beef is going to burn if you don't keep your eyes on it."

_Something_ is on fire alright, but thankfully it isn't anything on the stove.

"Right, sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for wanting me, Steph."

"I'm not. I was saying sorry for possibly ruining dinner," I said, returning my eyes to the pan and willing them to stay there.

"Relax, Steph. I'm here to rescue your meal like I'm always there to rescue _you_."

"If you want me to finish this," I told him, gesturing to the stove, "you need to not say stuff like that, or we'll be making something other than tomato sauce."

"I'd be okay with that."

"Ranger ..."

"It's fine, Babe. I do want to give you your gift before I take you back to bed. Since you want to wait until we've eaten, we should get this done."

"Okay then, dump all of that in here," I told him.

Ranger's lips tipped up slightly. "Who knew you'd be bossy in the kitchen?"

"I'm just full of surprises."

"You are, Steph." Ranger said, picking up the largest of the cans and pouring it over the meat.

Ranger then leaned close and kissed me before walking to the sink.

As I read through Ella's recipe yet again, making sure I didn't forget anything, Ranger tried to get me back to my earlier relaxed state by opening a bottle of wine and pouring us each a glass. I knew he'd be filling another glass for me when we sat down to dinner, but that's it. Ranger would never have to joke again about getting me drunk just for an opportunity to have his way with me. Now I'm free to jump him anytime I want to, or when Ranger wanted me to, which is embarrassingly _often_. We haven't reached the_ we have better things to do_ stage. And if today is any indication, we never will.

Ranger stood close by, patiently answering my questions, handing me stuff I asked for, and copping a feel every time both of my hands were occupied. Had I known cooking would be like this, I would have looked into it a whole heck of a lot sooner. Ranger's hand skimmed my ass again as I pulled another noodle out of the pot to layer in the baking dish Ella lent me.

"Stop that!" I told Ranger, looking over my shoulder at him.

"No," Ranger said, his hand making another pass before his fingers began tracing the length of my spine.

I mentally shrugged. Well, I tried. It's not like I really want to stop Ranger from doing something he obviously enjoys. That would be wrong. The fact that I also enjoy it didn't influence me at all. I just did my best to concentrate on the task in front of me instead of on the man behind me. It wasn't easy at all, but I managed to get the dish in the oven. _Eventually_. It wouldn't win any prizes, but the sauce tasted good and the cheeses and pasta were made by other people, so I had hope that this will come out edible. Ella, leaving nothing to chance, told me to use dried spices instead of the fresh stuff she prefers just so there'd be a few less steps and less chance of a screw up. I followed everything right down to the letter, and with Ranger supervising, I felt confident that my first meal will be a success, and would taste as good as a healthy lasagne possibly can.

When it was ready, Ranger helped me set the table in the dining room, and poured me another glass of wine before sitting down. As I dished up the tossed salad and lasagne, I couldn't help but think of how great today has been. Ranger didn't make fun of me for not knowing something, or make me feel stupid for trying something new. I did however feel wanted, _many _times. And best of all, Ranger made me feel like I belong here. As an employee, as a friend to the men downstairs, and as his girlfriend. My years of being Joe Morelli's layover _are _over. I'm something way better now ... Ranger's partner.

"Are you ready to see what your gift is?" Ranger asked me, when I'd forked up my last bite of cake.

"Really, Ranger, I don't need anything," I told him, making sure I didn't leave any frosting behind. "Today was exactly what I wanted it to be. No family drama. No fight with the guy I'm in love with. And all my friends are uninjured. I know because when I went downstairs to give the guys some cookies, I asked them. Of course, _you _already know that it's been a quiet night."

"Yes," Ranger said, "and I didn't have to bribe anyone with food to get the information."

"That's because you terrify everyone."

"Good."

"No. _Not _good," I told him. "Those men are our friends."

"I'm their _employer_, Babe. _You _are their friend."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Believe what you want, but all your _employees _respect the hell out of you, so you should be nice to them."

"No, I shouldn't."

If it was anyone else, or any other boss, that would have pissed me off, but I know Ranger better than anyone except maybe Tank, and you can't find a more generous person than Ranger. His men are well protected, compensated, and liked. Speaking for Ranger's family, and as the woman in his life, there isn't a better or more loyal man anywhere. I doubt Trenton's criminal element would be singing Ranger's praises, but that's part of Ranger's charm. He fights hard, and also loves hard when he let himself.

I do both. I fought my feelings for Ranger until I just couldn't anymore, but once I told Ranger that I love him, I never looked back. Ranger once said _no strings_. Now I say _no regrets_. For either of us. We both fucked up and we've learned a lot from it.

"Earth to Babe," Ranger said.

"Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"You were lecturing me on my people skills, but I originally asked about giving you your gift."

"I forgot about that," I told him.

"You're a strange woman."

"I am, but I'm curious as to why you're saying so this time."

"Most women can't wait to hear that they have a present waiting for them."

"I'm not most women."

"No kidding. Now quit stalling, Babe," Ranger told me, starting to clear the table.

I got up and took our glasses into the kitchen behind him.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little nervous about what I got you," I told him, helping to load the dishwasher. "You are really difficult to find something for. You don't want what you don't need, and you don't seem to need _anything_. And I really wanted to give you something meaningful, but it might have actually been a dumb gift idea."

"Babe, I don't get a lot of gifts,_ by choice_," he added, when I was about to say something about the donations the men make because of him. "Anything _you _have picked out for me automatically makes it something I want. I don't care what it is."

I blew out a sigh. "Okay, let's get everything cleaned up and put away in here and then we can hit the couch. Your gift is under the tree. I knew I didn't have to worry about you peeking."

"Yours was in the safe in my office," Ranger told me with a slight grin.

I got what he was saying. Ranger is well aware that_ I _would've totally peeked.

When the leftovers were tucked away in the fridge, and the dishes were getting washed by something other than me, Ranger took my hand and tugged me towards the living room. The tree had been lit all day and when I crossed the room to it, my eyes went right to the sappy little ornament I bought at the mall before I could stop myself. It was a sterling silver heart that had '_Our First Christmas Together_' engraved in script across it. I'm not normally a sentimental crap kind of person, but I had it in my hand two seconds after I spotted it. I shook my head at just how different I feel about almost everything now, and picked up the gift I'd wrapped for Ranger. I really hope it doesn't come across as dopey to him as I was afraid it would.

Ranger sat down on the couch and pulled me down next to him. A contented sigh might have escaped when my head settled on his shoulder.

"I hope you like it," I told Ranger, and handed him the small box wrapped in dark blue paper covered with smiling snowmen.

"What is it?" Ranger asked me, after he had lifted the box's lid and took out the present I'd designed for him.

"It's a compass, Ranger. I'd think with your military experience you would know that."

It wasn't just a typical compass. This was a fancier pocket watch-style one meant to be a keepsake as well as a navigational tool.

"I get what it is, Babe. What are the numbers engraved on the cover of it?"

"It's the exact location of my apartment," I told him. "My _coordinates, _according to Tank. I hope you don't mind that I asked him about it, but I needed help figuring that part out. It's probably stupid, but I wanted you to know that wherever you are in the world, you always have a place, and _someone, _to come home to."

"It's not at all stupid, Stephanie," Ranger said, drawing me closer. "You have no idea how many times just picturing your face in my mind has pulled me out of something I shouldn't have lived through."

"Don't ruin the moment by freaking me out, Ranger," I warned him.

"Sorry, Babe. I love it. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"How would you feel about getting another one," Ranger continued, "with different coordinates on it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What other numbers?"

"The ones for this apartment," he told me.

"Why would you need ... ? Wait, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes."

"_Holy crap!_" I said, shocked that Ranger would suggest it.

I purposely didn't whine about having to go back to my apartment to get something I forgot to pack. And I didn't bring any more stuff here than I'd need for a day or two, because I didn't want Ranger to feel that I was pressuring him for something more permanent than what he was offering. I never wanted Ranger to feel like I had with Joe - nagged, guilted, or coerced into doing something he wasn't ready for. And here Ranger is asking me on his own to live with him. I couldn't believe it.

"Babe?"

"Are you serious about this, Ranger?" I asked before answering him.

"Yes. I know what you were doing, Steph, trying not to ask where we're headed, but your caution wasn't necessary. I want you here with me if you want to be."

"I do. Plus, Rex likes your kitchen better than mine," I told Ranger.

"He would. Mine has food in it."

"That depends on what your idea of food is," I told him.

And what Ranger calls cereal definitely_ isn't_, unless you're a creature who craves twigs and berries.

"My idea of food is something you eat to stay alive, not something you consume to slowly kill yourself. You would eat what's here if you got desperate."

Not friggin' likely. I'd chew on my own arm before that happened.

Ranger spoke, snapping me out of my cannibalistic thoughts.

"It looks like we were thinking along similar lines with our gifts," Ranger told me, producing a box out of nowhere, which was _not _wrapped in paper with snowmen, candy canes, or Santas on it.

Ranger's gift was covered in elegant silver paper, with two symmetrical ribbons forming a cross and a simple bow placed where the ribbons met. Well, mine was festive if not perfect, I thought to myself.

"Are you going to just stare at the box, Babe, or open it?"

I rolled my eyes, but did unwrap it.

My mouth dropped open. No, it wasn't an engagement ring. But, to me, Ranger had already offered me its equivalent by asking me to move in here with him. In the box were plane tickets. _A lot _of them. I lifted my eyes to his.

"You're always saying that aside from the trip to Hawaii, you've barely left the Burg, so I'm giving you a few opportunities."

I had to close and open my mouth a few times before any words would come out.

"But there are a bunch of tickets in here, Ranger." I opened one and looked inside. "Holy shit! Round trip tickets? And _first class_? On_ all _of them?"

"Yes," Ranger said, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his yummy arms around me. "Round trip, so you'll have to come back. First class, because I want you to enjoy every minute of each trip. And there are two tickets for six countries, so you can say that you've been on just about every one of the seven continents. I know how much you hate snow and being cold, so I left off Antarctica."

"You definitely deserve a kiss for that," I told him, picking up another ticket to look at.

"I'm waiting, Steph," Ranger told me.

"Jeez. I didn't say _when_ I was going to kiss you, just that I would."

Ranger didn't say anything to that, so I looked up at him and smiled at his expression, or lack of one.

"Okay, fine. If you're going to be stubborn ... " I teased, but as soon as my lips touched his, the teasing was gone and passion took over as I put just how much I love him into every brush of my tongue along his.

Lack of oxygen made our lips finally separate.

"Thank you, Ranger," I told him softly. "You don't know just how much this gift, and the thought you put into it, means to me."

"I'd say it's equal to knowing that I always have you to return to now."

I doubted that we were equal in the present department, but I try to keep from arguing with Ranger when I can.

"You can keep the gift on one condition, Babe," Ranger told me, his fingers tugging gently on one of my curls.

"Oh, yeah. What's that?"

"You agree that the other tickets are mine. I want to be the one showing these places to you."

Like I'd really choose someone other than Ranger to go with?

"Damn," I said instead, playing with Ranger a little. "I was already planning all the shopping havoc Mary Lou and I could cause abroad."

"Nice try, Babe, but we both know Mary Lou wouldn't leave her family for more than a day or two."

"Yeah, I know," I said to him. "And now I understand it, because I wouldn't want to be away from you for that long either."

"Glad to hear it."

"But just so you know, I expect to be staying in hotels, not _tents_. Although I don't know any details, I'm pretty sure most of your overseas stays weren't in five-star resorts."

"Nowhere near. I want you to have much more pleasant experiences."

"If I'm going with you, I have no doubt that I'll be pleasured plenty."

"You can always count on that, Babe."

"And on _you_," I told him, kissing Ranger again. I tucked my face into his neck, trying to subtly inhale the scent of Bulgari mixed with hot Manoso. "We've got a lot of plans to make, don't we? Canada, Brazil, France, Morocco, Bali, Australia? Seriously, Ranger?"

"And this," Ranger said, lifting up the compass, "will come in handy if you feel like taking up hiking or mountain climbing while we're away."

I couldn't stop another eyeroll from forming at that bit of Ranger humor.

"Yeah, that's _not_ going to happen," I told him.

Ranger smiled. "I knew you'd bring up the accommodations, Babe, so I chose places that would be within your comfort zone, but would still be very different than what you're used to seeing on a daily basis."

"I still can't believe this."

"Believe it, Babe. You won't have to be worried about me coming home to you, because I'll be right there next to you. And I promise that every time I have to go away, I will be back ... if only for you."

And no present Ranger can give me will _ever_ mean more to me than those words.


End file.
